The Demon of the Akatsuki
by Warkiln
Summary: A boy that should have been Konohagakure's has become a Akatsuki. Their new assassin is out and dangerous. Will the five nations crumble under his grasp?


**Tell me what you guys think of this and i might add more!**

A small boy, about 6 years of age, could be seen walking through the streets of Konoha as he came back from playing with a few friends at the playground. The blonde continued to walk as he tried to ignore the many glares that he received from the general populace around him. As the kid walked up to his apartment as he opened the door to come into the small room that was given to him by his only precious person, his Jiji. The small boy was called Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was always a hyperactive child. He could almost find any reason to smile and yet each smile he gave grew smaller and smaller by the passing day as he continued to be the bane of existence for the people of his village. Naruto gave a small sigh as he took off his clothes and placed them on the bed. Naruto looked at the ground for a second as he gasped when tears came down his eyes. Naruto used his little hand to brush his eyes as he cried.

"Why can't I make any friends? Why do people hate me? Why does everyone glare at me?" All these questions Naruto asked at the empty space. Naruto got no answer and only silence reigned as he sat on his bed. Naruto sniffed slightly as he closed his eyes to go to sleep after the long day he had. Naruto soon opened his eyes and looked at the bed with only himself in it. Naruto curled into a small ball as he wondered what the warmth of a family was like. Naruto sighed as he wondered where his parents were or if they loved him. Sleep claimed Naruto in no time as he slept in his empty apartment. Oblivious to him, two shinobi came into the room as they looked at the sleeping boy. Both sneered at him as they whispered to each other.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with. I don't want to stare at this trash anymore," One of them said to the other.

"I agree. It's time we saved the village and got this demon out of here," the man next to him said. Both nodded to each other as they picked up Naruto and quickly exited the apartment. Both passed the village gates with minimal effort as they dashed into the forest with the problem child of the village in their hands. Both channeled chakra to their feet as they traveled far to get Naruto away from the village. After nearly 3 hours of running, both stopped in the middle of nowhere as they placed the child on the ground.

"This should be far enough, now let's go. Hopefully this brat will never make it back to the village," the shinobi said to his partner. Both nodded as they left Naruto and vanished as they erased all evidence of their presence from the scene. Naruto continued to sleep peacefully without a care in the world.

**8 Years Later**

The life of the Akatsuki's secret student took a strange and deadly turn the day they first spoke of the other jinchuriki. He had not known such an important moment was coming. When he would meditate below the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, he had seen no visions of the pure, angry red glow of the nine tales power that would soon be his. Nothing, therefore, prepared him for the sudden deviation from the days grueling and unpredictable excercises. His Masters were not patient; nor were they comforting. They prefered fighting to debate, just as he prefered punishment to reward. It made him stronger. His teachers were ruthless in teaching him the ways of the ninja. Taijutsu with Hidan, Ninjutsu with Tobi, Genjutsu with Itachi, Kenjutsu with Kakuza; none of them expected weakness from him and would not tolerate it. There were no words of encouragement given. He knew he had to forge his own path in learning, and they were only there to correct his path when he strayed to far.

The wrong paths even gleaned some wisdom. What didn't kill him only made him grow. There had been many times where he thought he would die. He was not afraid of death...

Breathing heavily after a punishing round of Taijutsu with Hidan, he had finally bested his master as the Kunai had sliced cleanly through Hidan's neck. He could feel the heat from Hidan's blood on his face, but he did not care. For a moment that seemed to stretch on for eternity, all he could hear was the silence of victory. Hidan's head rolled to the ground, before his body dropped next to it.

"Ha. You fucking beat me." The head said as the boy wiped the blood out of his eye. This was why he practiced fighting with Hidan. Hidan could not be beaten by normal standards and was the prefect sparring partner. Ruthless, Immortal, he could take any hits and come out of it. Clapping seemed to bounce of the walls of giant cave. The student turned away and saw Tobi above him, sitting on the statue, watching them. Tobi's care-free attitude did not fool him. He knew behind that mask held a cold and uncontrolled wrath that radiated off of him like heat; visceral, angry heat that brought out goosebumps in his skin.

"It is time Naruto. I will gather the other members and we will meet. It is time to talk to you about your destiny. Fix up Hidan." The man stared with his Sharingan eyes that seemed to pierce Naruto's soul. His tone of authority held no room for questioning.

"As you wish, Master." Naruto walked over to wear Hidan still lay and grabbed Hidan's head, non to gently.

"Hey Kid, watch where you put your hand." Naruto puts Hidan's head back on his body and watches as the tendons reattach the head of the madman. He enjoyed death, even worshiped it as he killed for his religion. Somehow using the teachings of Jashin, he had managed to make himself immortal. Once the bloody process was complete, they walked back towards the statue, jumping up to sit on their respective spots upon the Statue's fingertips. Soon all the members of the Akatsuki had assembled. Tobi sat upon the statues head gathering the attention of the members.

"Today is the day, my comrades. We will finally gather the jinchuriki together under this statue, and destroy the nations that have scorned us. The boy we raised is now a man, as powerful as we are." Tobi looks at Naruto and the boy hold this gaze.

"You were weak when we found you." The voice bounced of the walls, as if from a far away place. "You should never have survived our training."

He had heard these words before. It was the closest thing to a fairytale he knew. They had developed a morale that had been burned into him. _Learn... or die._ He waited for the moment when all the power would be his. He had seen the power these members had. The power had brushed his skin, he had defied it with his own, and taken many wounds from these masters. Part of him wished to be killed by a power greater than him. He almost rellished it.

"Your hatred and anger have become your strength." He only waited for the moment. "At last, you have risen to our level."

He didn't dare look away. If he showed any arrogance at this moment he would be cut down. His Masters next words made his heart stop for a moment.

"Rise, Naruto of the Akatsuki." He had always thought himself part of the group, but had been acknowledged as such. As he rose, his legs suddenly felt as if they were made of jello. Tobi threw him an item. A Shinobi band. It was from Konoha, and there was a line crossing over the leaf. He attached it to his forehead and stood proudly. The reactions of the other members were unreadable, hiding in the shadow of darkness the cave provided. Naruto knew it was time to prove himself in the eyes of the Akatsuki.

"What is your wish, Master?"

"You have defeated many enemies. Among them the snake, Orochimaru, who deserted us. That is his band. You will take his place among us as a member of the Akatsuki and hunt the jinchuriki with us. We will use the statue we stand in the shadow of to control all of the demons, and defeat the Five Elemental Nations. Your first goal as a new member of the Akatsuki will be the two tails, a girl by the name of Yugito Nii. Her home is Kumogakure. You will go there and bring her back, **alive.**" A demonic presence seemed to radiate off of him. "You will not fail us. The Nations cannot discover you." Naruto bristled with excitement. "As you wish. I will leave at once.

"You will report to me first at the end of this meeting." Naruto only bows and sits back at his place, now among them.

"Now my brothers, Go! You know of your assignments. Retrieve the jinchuriki! The time for the new world is here!" The members broke into pairs as speed off, out of the cave and into the jungle beyond.

Only Naruto and Tobi remain, watching as the other members go.

"Naruto, as the container of the Kyubbi you have assets available to you that you haven't even begun to tap into. We chose it this way, so that you would be strong enough to use them when you could. The seal I will add to your body will let you control 8 tails of the nine-tail fox inside of you." Naruto wondered what this new power would be like. What it would FEEL like. "However, before you can do that, you must take control of the Fox. It is strong, and will test your abilities. Everything we have trained you for comes to this point. Now mediate under the Statue and release your full power."

Naruto walks over to the statue and sits under it, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. He body shakes with anticipation at the coming fight but he calms himself down quickly, letting his mind wander. Then everything went dark.

"Where am I?" Naruto had woken in what appeared to be a sewer, filled with dripping water and a musky smell. He wanders around, losing his berrings on where he is. Sounds seem to bounce off the curved wall, comming from one place. He wanders into a large chamber, large bars that went to the ceiling. In the very middle of the bars held a piece of paper, with the words 'seal' on them. Slowly Naruto releases his meditating pose and walks toward the cage. He felt a large blast of KI flow over him, but he didn't not flinch from it. He had recieved enough training to know how to overcome the powerful KI.

**"What do you want, Boy?"** Naruto only stared at the giant fox before him, rage and anger flowing off the red demon. The Demon could not seem to penetrate the cage he was trapped behind, instead deciding to stare at the boy who stood before him.

"Give me your power Kyubbi!" He walked right up to the gate and looked into the foxes eyes, a contest of wills.

**"Ha! To do that, you would have to remove the seal and defeat me! No puny human has done that before!"** Naruto looks at the fox in disgust at his overconfidence. He would beat this demon, no matter what it would take. **_Naruto, this is your master speaking. I will assist you in controlling the demon, but you must do most of the work. _**_Understood Master. _

"Lets Duel, Demon!" Naruto rushes up to the seal and tears it off. A release of power flows from the cage as the Fox breaks free of his cage.

**"I am free! Die little Human!"** The Fox slams his paw into the ground where Naruto had been. Naruto had anticipated this and quickly dodged it. How dare that Demon think he would die so fast. Naruto prepares to use one of his best moves, a move he had long ago developed from its wimpy predeccesor. He had also perfected it, making it much stronger.

_Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!_ A Shuriken forms in his hand, a perfected attack based off of the 4th Hokage's Rasengan. If that old fool knew that he, of the Akatsuki, had perfected his technique and was now using it in his arsenal, he would have had a heart attack. Serves him right for messing with his Master's plans. His element was wind, having found at an early age an affinity for wind attacks, reinforced through a piece of Chakra paper. Wind had served him well...


End file.
